


A Place of Reminiscence

by leandra1709



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: Mayu and Bando have been in a relationship for a couple years now and go back to that place just to experience it together. With Mayu constantly on his mind, he wants to make it even more memorable.
Relationships: Mayu/Bando
Kudos: 1





	A Place of Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for their relationship is that they started dating when she was 19 (read my other stories for those beginnings lol), so she's 21 at this point.

Her hips swayed as she walked along the sidewalk, causing him to slow his steps and gaze at her behind. Mayu had filled out as an adult and Bando had trouble keeping his eyes off of her every day. His favorite was when she climbed stairs and he was just behind her. It was a great view. Right now she was wearing a small skirt that showed off her curves and her soft, smooth legs. Her top was loose and flowing, with no real sleeves on it so he could see from her cleavage and up with no fabric covering her.

She noticed he had slowed down, "Bando?"

His eyes quickly met hers and he snapped out of it, "Sorry, I was... distracted."

She gave him a knowing smile. She knew exactly how entranced he was with her and she loved it. She never saw him look that way at anyone else. Only her.

Her hand was at her side and he reached out to grab it, interlacing his fingers with hers. He loved feeling her skin against his. He didn't care if he looked soft when he was with her. She was all his and he was proud of it.

They reached their destination finally. A lookout onto the beach, where they used to meet, hidden from public view. It had a thick forest with a bench, completely isolated.

Mayu squeezed his hand and rested her head against his arm, "It's kind of nice being back here... There's some nostalgia, don't you think?"

He kissed the top of her head, "The only good memory I have of this place is you. Everything else can go fuck itself."

She giggled softly. Even though he seemed a lot calmer and was more affectionate with her, he was still Bando. She pulled his hand with her as she walked to the bench and sat down. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess it is nice being here. Only because I'm here with you. I'd be happy being anywhere with you though," he mumbled and began kissing her shoulder and neck. He should have known that kissing her like that would turn him on. He met her mouth with his and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, Mayu," he slowly put his hands under her shirt and began sliding them up.

"Bando... We're in public..."

He looked around quickly and shrugged, "There's no one here, a lot of foliage covering. Plus, we didn't see anyone on the way up here." He bit down on her shoulder and reached her bra with his hands.

Mayu's eyes flitted around nervously. She didn't want to have someone come across them. Bando's touch felt good on her but her hesitation made it hard to enjoy it fully.

He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered, "What if I just take you back to the hotel and fuck your brains out?"

She stifled a laugh. She knew he was trying to be seductive, probably thought that was a smooth line, but his phrasing got to her.

He sat up and looked at her, "What?"

She hiccupped, trying not to laugh, "Nothing..."

"What? Was it me saying I was going to fuck your brains out?"

That made her finally crack and laugh. Bando rolled his eyes. He squeezed her small body tightly against himself, "What if I take you back to the hotel room and make love to you all night? Make you scream my name?"

That caused her to blush. Every session they had ended up making her scream his name. After doing it so many times, he knew exactly what got her off.

"I could just take you here. I don't think we have to worry about anyone seeing us."

The sun had started setting and Bando knew Mayu felt more comfortable in dark settings. He honestly didn't give a shit if anyone saw them or not. All he had to do was threaten them and they would run off, never coming back.

He pulled her into his lap. She had to feel how hard he was right now, and that skirt wasn't in the way. It was just her panties against his pants.

She turned her head to kiss him, "Bando..."

As he kissed her back, he realized her skirt covered past his zipper. That gave him an idea.

"Mayu, get up for a second."

"Huh? Um, okay," she said hesitantly. She had no idea why he asked her that but she saw the sun finally disappear past the ocean. There was some light near them, but not a lot.

"C'mere," his voice beckoned her back over. She sat on his lap again and noticed she could feel his bulge even closer. It felt like they were just separated by underwear. She reached her hand between her legs and felt where his erection was.

He had unzipped his pants but still had his underwear over it. He tended up when her fingers made contact, and let out a deep breath, "Mayu, I want you. I need you. You're drivin' me crazy."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You don't have to do anything. Just looking at you turns me on."

She adjusted how she was sitting, rubbing her groin against his. Either she was naive or she was teasing him, and she had a knack for both.

"You gonna make me beg here?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you beg before... You don't seem the type."

"For you, I am."

He reached his hands between her legs and touched her softly through her panties. She felt soft and wet. Could he wait until they got back to their hotel room? They'd probably have to wait to leave until his hard-on went away. Either that or...

He exhaled softly into her ear, "Mayu, please let me fuck you. I need to feel your body. I need to come in you. Please."

She'd never heard him beg before and it slightly amused her, but it also turned her on. There was something about seeing Bando, the super-soldier, beg her for something, and she had total control over him.

"You mean... like this...?" she uttered and pulled his erection out of his underwear. He inhaled deeply and grunted. She positioned herself in his lap so she was leaning back into him and rubbing his tip against her underwear. That spot became wet, from a mixture of her juices and his precum.

Bando gripped the bench tightly with his hands and leaned back, too, "Fuck yes, Mayu..."

She continued teasing him, rubbing him against her, but not having direct skin contact. She was enjoying feeling his twitches and how he kept holding his breath then letting out a long exhale.

"Mayu... Pull your panties to the side, I need to be in you..."

She pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and stood up momentarily. With her other hand, she grabbed his erection and held it in place. She slowly slid down, letting him slip inside of her. They both gasped in unison as he went deep inside of her. His was big, thick, and hard, while hers was extremely small and tight. Their intimate areas matched their body types, causing extreme pleasure just from the initial contact.

"Fuck, I need to pound you."

He readjusted them so she was leaning against the bench, while he stood behind her and mounted her, holding onto her hips. He thrusted slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace. Mayu covered her mouth with one of her hands. He always made her moan and scream, but she didn't want to attract any attention.

He slammed into her from behind and was breathing heavily, "Fuck... Mayu... I think... being in public... is gonna make me come soon..."

She didn't mind if he came quickly. She always felt a sense of accomplishment just by making him climax. She liked knowing she could make him orgasm.

"Hnnngh, ugh... Fuck... Mayu..."

Normally he wasn't this noisy either. It was almost always her making noises.

"Mayu... Mayu... I'm gonna come..."

As he said this, he thrusted faster and harder into her. On his final thrust, he shoved himself deep inside of her and released his orgasm. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, with each one.

"Hnngh, hnn... Hahhhh... Hahhh..."

He pulled out of her and sat back down on the bench, fixing his underwear and pants before zipping back up. She sat down next to him and leaned against him, her head on his chest. They were both breathing heavily, but Mayu was proud of herself for not making a lot of noise like usual.

"Ah, fuck, that felt good."

"I could tell you were enjoying it. That's why I stayed quiet."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "Mmm, I missed hearing your noises though. Once we get back to the hotel room, I'm gonna make you scream."

"We should probably go back now... My panties are really wet." They were a complete mess, a mixture of her fluid, his precum on the outside, and his come on the inside.

"Shit, let's go get you cleaned up. Then I'll do you again."

He held her hand again as they walked back down the hill together. Once they reached the bottom, it was a familiar route to them. One from many years ago. The streetlights were on and gave them some sight.

Mayu glanced up at Bando, not turning her head. He was staring ahead, no emotion on his face. For a moment, she felt like she had gone back in time and was looking at that version of him. It felt strange in her mind that she was in a relationship with him. Maybe she had just imagined all of it. Maybe she was actually 14 again and he was that soldier who said he was indebted to her.

Despite this existential crisis, Bando squeezed her hand, bringing her back into the present. She moved her head to look at him and he gave her a strange look, "What's up?"

"Oh... It's nothing." She didn't know why she had thoughts like that sometimes. Maybe it was her mind in denial about finally being happy and safe. After all, it had all seemed like an impossible dream at one point.

Bando seemed to pick up on her distress and stopped, then pulled her in close to him and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt herself melt into him.

When they pulled away, he stared into her eyes, "I love you, Mayu. I'm glad all that bullshit happened and you never gave up on me. If I never met you, I'd probably be dead, or just extremely pissed off and alone."

She felt her eyes water up. Those memories were bittersweet, and even though they were painful to live through, she finally got what she needed.

"You're my reason for living now. And if anyone tries to change that, I'll fucking kill them."

She knew he would, too.

She hugged his arm against her and nuzzled her face against his sleeve. She got the unwinnable prize. And it was better than she ever thought it would be.

"Bando, let's go back and I'll show you what you mean to me."

There was a seductive tone in her voice, which made him raise his eyebrows, "Oh really? I like the sound of that."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him hard as she walked faster. He almost stumbled, surprised by her sudden movement. The tiny girl forced him to go quickly, which made him intrigued and excited.

Out of all the bullshit that had happened in their pasts, they finally had something stable in their life.


End file.
